The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts
This is the Story of the Life of Robert Mcroberts, from his Childhood, to the Wars he's fought in, to his current life. Early Childhood On July 16, 1680, Robert Owsley was born to Thomas Owsley and Anne Harris, in Stafford county, in the province of Virginia. Thomas Owsley had immigrated from England a mere Four years earlier, since then he had been given command of a small detachment of state Militia, and had accumulated 650 acres of land to his name. His detachment of men was assigned to defend the Rappahannok River from Native American Attacks. On the 8th of June in 1682, Native Americans attacked Thomas Owsley's Plantation. The Native Americans set fire to the fields, and attacked the house directly. Thomas had a few men over for a night of Gambling when the attack began. They all grabbed muskets and rushed outside. There were five of them against twenty Native Americans. They skirmished for a few minutes with the Natives, until they left. One of Thomas' buddies was mortally wounded, and another two had small wounds. This would have major effects on Robert's life. Thomas felt life in the Colonies was much to dangerous for his son. Robert, along with his Great Uncle William Harris, who was sent with him to keep him safe, boarded a boat for England. Robert arrived at a small town in Somerset county named Stoguersey, he lived with his family there, and eventually became a novice surveyor. When he was fourteen, he set off to make his fourtune in London. Years in London﻿ When Robert arrived in London, he had almost nothing to his name, except he was the son of the Colonist. With what little money he had, he scraped together enough money to get himself a small wharf in London Harbour. He conserved his money well, and within Three years began a newspaper, the London Manifest, which became immensely popular, Robert began saving, and planned to make a Journey back to the Province of Virginia and meet his father. On night in a tavern, he met a bloke by the name of Captain Ryan who offered a ride to the New World. He gathered a crew and he and Robert set sail for Virginia in 1701, however, as they were exiting the Thames River, a British Warship approached, by order of the King all merchant vessels capable of Navy service were to be taken. There was a Succession dispute over the throne of Spain, and it had just erupted into war. Robert Owsley would not be leaving Europe for a good while longer. The War of Spanish Succession Robert, after seeing the glory won by officers in the Army, decided to enlist. In 1704 at the age of 24, Robert was named a captain in the British Artillery. His first taste of combat was the bloody Battle of Blenheim. France had prepared an Army, which could achieve the Conquests of the scale of Alexander the Great, and leave a legacy and control as long as Rome. France and her allies marched into the Holy Roman Empire. French, Spanish and Bavarian Troops squared off against a smaller Army of British, Dutch, Prussians, and Hessians. He skilfully directed his Artillery in support of his troops, but when Commander John Furgeson, who was in charge of an Infantry Regiment, died, Robert was thrust into his position as all other officers who outranked him were dead or in a very important position. As Robert took command, The Bavarians and French were launching an attack under Duc de Tullard. Most of the left flank was fleeing from the filed, and Robert desperately attempted to hold them together. Only the Hessian Mercenaries remained, Robert would come to have great admiration for them. Robert reorganized his soldiers and launched a massive counterattack. Just as he was pushing the French back, a bullet struck him in the shoulder, he would be in bedridden for several months because of this, however, the English and Hessian soldiers destroyed the French left and outflanked them, causing the army to rout. Robert would be given a position as Lieutenant Colonel, and he would fight in Spanish Flanders and the Low Countries for the greater portion of the War, gaining experience commanding infantry as well as Cannon. When it concluded, he was hailed back as his towns Hero. In 1714, after the wars conclusion, he set sail for the New World, however this voyage would not go as planned. Adventures in Algeria The Voyage to the Caribbean gone Wrong. Robert's Ship, The Diadem, headed Southwest, towards the Port Royal, Jamaica, where his Ship was going to resupply then head to the Province of Virginia. A few days into the Voyage, disaster struck. Events that would lead to this had been building up for years in the Barbary Coast of North Africa. North Africa was home to many Muslim Pirates, who would prey on the shipping of European Nations, and take the sailors and passengers as slaves. They offered to stop this, however if the European Nation would pay a certain sum of money every year. The War of Spanish Succession had forced these payments to be ended so they could be used for the War effort. As a Result the Barbary Pirates began preying on English shipping once more. Up Until 1714, the English Mediterranean and Atlantic Fleet which had been blockading French and Spanish ports, had also protected the Merchant vessels. Now that the War in Europe was over, the Pirates took advantage of the lack of the English Warships and began a horrific reign of terror on the English Merchant vessels. Robert as a Slave ''The Diadem﻿ ''was confronted by a Ship in service of the Bey of Algeria. Soon, she was boarded by the Pirates. The crew put up a valiant resistance, but was forced into the Lower decks. Robert Owslley and his crew surrendered to the Pirates. They were boarded onto the Pirate's Ship and were forced to watch ''the Diadem ''be burned and sink. Robert Mcroberts was taken to the slave Markets of Algiers, where he was sold as a Slave. He was forced to work in the heat for many long days, until he and his fellow Englishmen who had just became slaves made a genius plan. In the middle of the night, he and his fellow Slaves, sneaked into their Masters room. The used their chains to tie the master to his bed posts, then they slipped out of the farm. The Great Escape Robert and his fellow escapee's had devised a daring plan to get back home. They would travel by Land, to the Spanish City of Melila, which was on the shores of North Africa. Then they would use money they toke from their master in Algiers, to buy for transportation to Algericras in mainland Spain. Then they would walk a few miles to the recently won British Possession of Gibraltar. The Treaty of Utrecht, which ended the War of Spanish Succession, awarded England the Rock of Gibraltar, one of the most defensive and valuable places in the world. Robert and the Escapee's would then use connections in Gibraltar to get a ride back to England and freedom. The plan was darring enough, without the fact that they would be hunted down. For Several weeks they evaded capture, but while they were outside of the City of Oran some men approached them. They claimed they had an arrest warrant for him, but Robert attempted to fool them that they were Spanish Merchants, however, Roberts Accent gave him away. Back to England Robert and the rest of the Outlaws were taken to Prison in Algiers. Their old master had died, and they waited in Prison until they would be sold of to new different masters. One day while waiting in Jail, the Jail-keep came up and open his cell. He had in his hand a Letter and a pouch of Gold. The Citizens of Stoguersey had Ransomed Robert back. Robert was shocked, and at first could not believe it. He eventual went with the Jail keeper and boarded a ship for England. The moment he arrived, he used what money he had left in England to make an Mercenary Army. He hired men from Austria, England, Ireland, Prussia, Spain, France and even a few from Sicily. In 1716 he acquired the Ship, HMS Warrior, and set sail for Algiers. Robert Meets the Bey of Algiers Robert and his band of Mercenaries landed in the Harbour of Algiers. None expected an Amphibious attack like that. Robert and his Mercenaries headed for the Jail he had been kept in. When he arrived, he found none of his fellow escapee's and interrogated a new Jail keeper. He said that they had been sent off to do work in the Bey's Minefields in the Atlas Mountains. Robert was furious and threw the Jail keeper to the ground. The Jail keeper then chuckled, "I bet most of them are dead". Robert Lost it. He pulled out a Flintlock pistol and shot the Jail keeper in the side. The Jail keeper would die a slow agonizing death. Robert soon with his band of Mercenaries rushed towards the Bey's Palace. They burst in and killed all of the Bey's guards. Robert held the Bey at gunpoint, ready to end his life, when the day begged for mercy. Apparently, Roberts friends had not been killed, but were working at a dry dock in Constantine. Robert set down his Pistol and began to talk with the Bey. They soon reached an agreement of what would happen next. The Treaty of Algiers (1716) -All English Slaves would be released from Algiers -The Algerians would never attack English Shipping again, or face destruction -Payments will resume -A Trade Agreement will be made -Similar offers would be granted to other European Nations The Proposal was approved by the Day, and was sent to Parliament in London. Many in Parliament did not want to resume the high payments. There was a vocal minority who had family enslaved, they supported Roberts Proposal to a great degree. The vocal minority told false reports of torture and murder, and got most of the Citizens on their side. This changed the opinions of many members of Parliament, because they would need votes in the upcoming election. The Proposal approved Parliament and went into effect. Robert was promised to be Knighted for his Actions by the King, and was granted a lot of Gold to make his Journey to the new world. He also received a Sword from the Crusades, the Sword of St. John. Even though he was a Catholic, he was much respected by the Protestant Government. The Sword of St.John The Voyages to the New World and why Robert Committed Treason After his Successful return to England, Robert again boarded a ship for the New World, HMS Dauntless. This time, his ship made it to Port Royal, Jamaica. The Dauntless, toke supplies and soon left for Williamsburg, Virginia. Robert, when arriving at his fathers plantation, found it in possession of his brother, Thomas Jr., apparently Robert's Father had died 3 years ago. Robert was devastated by this and in sadness, once again sailed back home for England. Robert was greeted by the King personally, and the knighting ceremony took place. As it was about to be concluded, the King said Robert had to deny the practice of Transubstantiation, a core Catholic belief. Unknown by Robert, the former King, James II, that last of the Catholic Kings had returned from Exile in France. With supporters in Catholic Ireland and Scotland, he raised a massive army to retake the throne. They were defeated by the supporters of the King. Public Opinion was greatly against Catholics, and Parliament passed a new Bill, which required all holders of a royal title or public office, deny the practice of transubstantiation, to prevent Catholics from receiving Titles or Offices. As soon as the King said this, Robert walked out on him. Robert's faith mattered more than being a Knight. The King was furious, and later ordered Robert Mcroberts to be arrested, but he was too late. Robert had boarded another ship for the new world. With the Intentions of moving his Family to the Catholic friendly colony of Maryland. Robert the Outlaw Robert reached his brothers plantation in a few weeks. When he arrived, there was a note on the Plantations door. The British Army contingent had arrived a few days early and taken his Family hostage. Robert knew that he would be killed or his family would if he agreed to the King's demands. Robert out of options did the insane. He went to Baltimore, and hired a group of thieves, thugs and bandits and a Priest. He offered his gang a good deal of money to help him take down the British ship which took his family. He asked the Priest to come and guide him through his Journey. Robert had heard from other sailors in the Tavern that the Ship needed to stop in British Senegambia to take some more hostages. Robert hired a merchant vessel armed with 48 cannon. Robert sailed directly across the Atlantic in Hurricane season and caused some damage to his ship. Nevertheless, he encountered the British ship of the coast of La Coruna, Spain. They attacked in the dark of night, and got next to the British ship undetected. Robert ordered the ship to broadside, then grapple hooks were thrown onto the British ships decks. The crew boarded the ship swiftly and after losing 3 men, took control of the Entire ship. Robert's Family was transferred to Robert's Ship, and the question remained of what to do with the rest of the crew. Some of the men wanted them killed, but Robert's Priest, Father Harris, advised against this. Robert decided to let the Sailors return to England, so they could tell of Robert's Victory. Robert then took his family to Lisbon, Portugal. Portugal was the last Catholic nation to tolerate the English, so it looked like a Promising place for Robert to have his family stay. A Change of Names and Destiny After Robert Settled his family in Portugal, he felt he needed to change his last name. This would be necessary to make sure his family is ever associated with him again for thier own safety. He changed his name from Robert Owsley to Robert Mcroberts. Robert Mcroberts would become a common name all over Europe, for he had taken down a British warship. Robert Mcroberts, sailed back to the New World, having to fend off British Ships. When he arrived back in Baltimore, he used wealth he had captured, to buy a new ship for preying on English War Vessels, he named it the Victory Voyager. The Terror of the 11 Colonies In The Winter of 1717 Victory Voyager needed to find a home port. The Spanish offered to provide a dock and warehouse at St. Augustine, in return for Mcroberts and his crew to Terrorise England's colonies in America. The Province of Carolina The Victory Voyager had her hull repaired, refitted her cannons and recruited a larger crew. They set sail north, into the waters of the Province of Carolina. They fast approached the Capital of Carolina, Charles Towne. They attempted to pillage the town, but Cannon fire from its fort prevented them from entering the Harbour. The crew then chose a smaller, but easier to take target, the administrative center of Northern Carolina, New Bern. After about a week, they arrived outside of the small town. In the middle of the day, the attacked the defenceless town. Robert and his men came off the ship and stormed the town. By the end of the day, Roberts forces toke the town. The Colonial Government at Charles Towne, offered 500 Gold Coins for the return of New Bern. Robert agreed, but after the loot was safely aboard his ship, he fired fire shot into the town and set it ablaze. However, he did warn the townsfolke to get out of their homes before nightfall. The Province of Virginia After the sack of New Bern, the Victory Voyager headed north to the wealthiest of the Colonies, and Robert's Home country, the Province of Virginia. The Victory Voyager slowly crept up the coast, and sailing into the undefended Chespeake Bay. Robert and his men made Williamsburg, the Capital of the Province of Virginia, its target. The Ship sailed up the James River, but met fierce tides. This allowed the Virginian Government to set up Cannon around the Hog Island, a bend in the river. Not wanting to risk damage to his ship, Robert turned around, and began sacking small river towns on his way back into the Chesepeake Bay. The Virginian Government sent 5 Fifth Rate Ship of the Lines after Robert. It became relevant that Robert would need a larger crew and more ships, he sailed to the only Colony sympathetic to him, the Catholic Province of Maryland. The Province of Maryland The Victory Voyager sailed for all its worth towards Maryland. His goal was to make it to Baltimore and hire some ships to help him fight. In order to slow down the British Ships, Robert had some of his men disembark with 4 cannons, and placed them in the woods outside of Annapolis. When the British ships approached the concealed Cannons open fired. The British feared opening fire on the woods, so they landed some soldiers to evict the cannoneers out of the Forest. The Fighting in the forest was fierce, and the British had to return to their ships because nightfall came soon. The Next morning, Robert's men with support from the locals had made earthworks, and proved hard to dislodge. The British had to surround the forest, which forced Robert's men to surrender, a week had passed. Robert had arrived in Baltimore and immediately began hiring a crew, and enlisted the help of an Irish ship captain who had immigrated to Maryland. His ship was a Galleon called the Fighting Conqueror. With what little money he had left he hired the service of two Light Frigates, the Red Mercenary and the Blue Mercenary. He had the Victory Voyager and the Fighting Conqueror take up positions outside of Baltimore, while the Blue and Red Mercenaries hid in an area known as the "Eastern Bay". The British force sailed after the Victory Voyager and the Fighting Conqueror, but were unaware of the light frigates. The Light Frigates soon came out of the Eastern Bay and fired Firebrand at the sails of the British Fleet. All of the British ships would predominantly lose their Mobility. Roberts Ships were able to circle around them and destroyed or captured them all. A notable Prisoner was John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough, who Robert served under at the Battle of Blenheim. Churchill had been travelling to meet family in Carolina, but his ship was commandeered into service. However, the British badly wanted there war hero back, so they British decided to negotiate at Dover, or at least, that's what Robert thought they would do.... The Province of Delaware The Victory Voyager soon sailed towards Dover, leaving the rest of the fleet behind, passing again through the Province of Virginia. As a sign of goodwill, they dropped John Churchill of at Williamsburg. Then the Victory Voyager sailed out of the Chesapeake bay into open waters once again. Meetings with the British were to take place in Dover, Delaware. Delaware was named after Robert's Sixth Cousin, Four times removed, Baron De La Warr. Robert's ship was reserved a dock at Dover, and Robert and his First mate Richard Crestbaine met with the British in the fort defending the Harbour. The British there shocked Robert, they said the King had agreed to a special deal. Robert would be given a Ship of the Line to be his ship and he would work as a Privateer for the Crown, Robert would also be knighted without having to deny Consubstantiation. Robert was Suspicious, but agreed to meet with the King, on the condition he could take some of his crew. As they were on the boarding ramp, a Cadet shouted "Ready the Cells, we have Prisoners on board!". The Cadet soon cuped his mouth, but it was too late. Robert and his bodyguard knocked a few Cadets and a guard into the water then ran for their lives. After 2 days of fleeing, they arrived in New Castle. The Blue and Red Mercenaries had arrived and Robert began the plan to retake the Victory Voyager, and free his men from prison. At night, Robert and his men took over a British rowboat and put on Royal Navy Uniforms, they boarded the ship and began to take over. During the fighting a barrel of Gunpowder was hit with a a bullet and a portion of the lower deck was knocked off. Robert sent the Victory Voyager to Philadelphia to pose as a Merchant ship which got attacked by the French and needed repairs. Robert and the Rest of the fleet headed for New Jersey. Category:British Empire Category:EITC Category:Pirates Category:Royale Alliance Category:Viceroyalty Co. Members Category:POTCO